In Flight
by writinghamster
Summary: Based on maximum ride with whole new characters and a whole new flock i'm not great at summarys please read
1. Chapter 1

Based on Maximum ride

Based on Maximum ride

In Flight

Hey I'm Bridget but you can call me Brig for short. I'm 14 and I love writing, have 2 brothers and 2 sisters, and like to laugh.

Sounds like your average teenage girl right? Well not exactly. Me and my err…um…family all used to live at a place called

Special Children Home for Over Ordinary Levels or S.C.H.O.O.L. for short. That's the only place I can ever remember living and

back to my earliest memories…..I could fly!


	2. Meeting the Family

Yeah you heard me right I could fly. I was well more or less born with wings. Long beautiful white wings speckled with grey spots. I could move them just like arms or longs they were a part of me not an addition to me. All my other "siblings" I had met at the S.C.H.O.O.L. and we had decided to be a group and watch out for each other. They all had wings too and all of us had a few other unusual talents. My siblings are as followed. First of and youngest is Lily she's only 6 and has pure white wings which along with her long blond hair and crystal green eyes she looked sweet and innocent just naturally. She liked to get her way though and was pretty good at it. The next oldest was Samantha a bright, smart, and kind 10 year old. She had pretty red hair always tied in braids and blue eyes that matched the sky in color and size, big and blue. Her wings were big and a golden brown. Samantha was a sweetheart who always cared about others before herself and was also one of the smartest among us. Samantha had a twin who actually was related to her by blood. His name was Shane also 10 his red short hair matched Samantha's same with his blue eyes. He even had the same golden brown wings. He was also a nice, smart boy who was a young comedian and loved to make people laugh. Oh and then there's the second oldest. Bobby is the only name he told us so that's what we call him. He had hair as black as the night sky we flew in and eyes that were so dark blue they looked purple. His wings were huge and also very black. He had a very well mysterious personality. He was usually very quiet. Only a month or two younger then me. Then finally there was me, the oldest, Bridget. I had long brown hair it hung down around my waist and i usually tied it back to keep it out of my eyes. People said I had golden eyes but i called them brown. My wings were simply grey. I was the leader of our group we called a family and people usually described me as follows, a mom to the group, I loved my family, i also was a bit of a worrier.


	3. First Day

Based on Maximum ride

Based on Maximum ride

There's so much to say so I guess I will start from the beginning. My memory and all me family's memory only goes to about 3 years ago when I was 11, Bobby was 10, Samantha and Shane were 7, and Lily was just a baby at age 3. That's we all remember being in cages not knowing anything. I remember waking up like it was yesterday. I heard voices in the background but everything was fuzzy. I could feel the cold metal like ice that I was laying on. I could smell the faint smell antiseptic like a doctors office kinda smell. I could taste a dry bitter feeling in my mouth. When I could finally open my eyes wide enough I saw fuzzy shapes that cleared up until I could see where I was. In a cage amongst a row of probably 40 cages that seemed to go on forever in the dim, extensive, lonely room. I could see scientist type people in crisp grey coats with big clipboards and pens examining the cages. The cage was small and cramped I could only sit or lie down with my legs tucked in. I looked at a paper attached to my cage that read.

_Project 254_

_Avian highbred human_

_Special abilities: not much as we can tell extensive brain surgery will hopefully cause a reaction upping intelligence_

_Name: Bridget Foster_

_Age: 11_

_Outcome: will hang on to her for a month or two performing tests if no improvement is shown termination is likely_

_Termination what could that be? _I thought nervously_. Where am I? or more importantly who am I? Bridget Foster I guess. And what's an Avian high bred. Well avian means of or pertaining to birds and high bred means __of superior breed. So that could mean a human highbred with avian in the DNA…_Suddenly I stopped thinking. I remember the upper intelligence part clearly that was working. But the Avian Human part. I reached to itch my back and felt something feathery. Well that's about when I screamed so loudly I believe the walls shook. "Are you ok?" I heard a small voice ask. I looked to my left to see a young girl probably about 7 staring at me.


End file.
